Doubt
by Mrfipp
Summary: Takes place after the Battle of 1,000 Heartless. Doubt. A moment where one feels as though they are at a lost. No one is immune to it. Not even Sora. Slight SoraxKairi


-1I own nothing

It had been several hours since Sora, Donald and Goofy had spoken to Xemnas, Axel, Maleficent and Saix. They had come back to Merlin's house to rest up before going back to all the worlds to look for their missing friends. It was now late at night, Donald, Goofy Jiminy were talking to Leon and the others. Sora was sitting on the couch, he had not said much since they got there.

"Hey Sora?" asked Goofy.

"Are you okay?" asked Donald.

"You don't look well." said Jiminy who sat on the wizards hat. Sora just got up and walked to the door went outside and slammed it shut. Several pictures fell off the wall. They chased after him.

"Sora!" yelled Donald. Sora stopped, but he did not turn around. "What was that for!?"

"I quit." he said.

"What?" asked Goofy.

"I just can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about Sora?" asked Jiminy.

"This, all this!" he turned to them. "It's all my fault! I could have saved Kairi from the Organization! I could have found away to stop Riku and the King from locking themselves behind that door! But I couldn't! I can't even go home because I said I wouldn't unless all three of us could! I don't even know where home is, you at least know where the castle is! And you saw how Mickey acted when Xemnas mentioned Riku! He could be dead for all I know! It's all my fault."

"Sora, it's not your fault," said Goofy "the Organization, they,"

"No it's not them! It's me! So just shut up. I'm sorry. I quit." Sora turned around and ran into the city. Donald was steaming and was about to run after him and give him a piece of his mind. But before he could go Goofy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Donald, I think we need to give Sora some time to think."

"He's been through a lot and he'll need some time to calm down." said Jiminy.

"Fine," said Donald calming down "but if he doesn't come back by morning, we go find him." So Donald, Goofy and Jiminy went back inside, hoping Sora would come back. It started to rain.

Sora ran through the night filled streets. He was angry. He eventually ran to the back of the market place. Then in a fit of rage he summoned the Keyblade and started to attack the ground.

"Hey!" he yelled out at the sky. "I'm right here! Come and get me!" Sora waited for an Organization member, Heartless or Nobody to show up. Just so he could take out his anger out on something. Nothing came. He sank to his knees and started to cry. He looked down at the blade in his hand. The key. This damn key. It had caused so much trouble for him.

If he had known how all this would turn out, and he had a choice in the matter, he would have never first touched that key. He would trade away all his adventures just to be home. To live a normal life.

Would he even have one if he got done with this? Would he be a slave to the Keyblade for the rest of his life? Would he even be able to live his own life? Home? School? Family? Wife and kids?

He had never given such things a thought, but now that this crossed his mind, he would want one when, if he could grow up.

There was also the matter of the worlds. Before Sora went to each world they had problems they could manage, but the moment he stepped foot, paw, or fin, it got worst. He had put countless lives in danger.

There was also the Organization. He had defeated Demyx earlier today, but there was still Xemnas, Xaldin, Saix and nine other members out there. And he had only seen seven people in black robes when he got here from Twilight Town. He didn't know who or where the others were.

And what happened in Twilight Town. He had woken up in a white room, under a mansion, after about a year, and the last thing he remember was looking up at the night sky.

It was hopeless. He knew he would never be the same again. He got up. He threw the Keyblade as far as he could over the edge. It vanished into the darkness. He was not at all surprised to feel his empty hand got heavy. He sank to his knees again.

_Should I just end this myself? _he couldn't believe that though crossed his mind. He raised the cursed key. It trembled horribly in his hands. He dropped it. _I can't. I'm just to weak. _He then fell forward. He lied there for several minutes and cried himself to sleep.

He woke up in the morning. It was about five a.m. in the morning and there was a faint light out and the rain had stopped. There was now a mist. Sora replayed the days events over and over again. He rolled on to his side, something poked him in the side. He reached into his pocket and looked at it. He sat up right.

"I promised." the item in his hand was a special good luck charm made of seashells.

_This is my good luck charm, I want you to bring it back to me. Promise?_

_Promise._

Sora in his whole life had never broken a promise, and he would not start now. He got up and walked away.

Merlin's House

"That's it!" said Donald. "We go looking for Sora now!"

"Shouldn't we give him more time?" said Goofy.

"No it's," he looked at the clock. "Seven a.m.!" he walked to the door. When he opened it he bumped into Sora. Sora was a mess. He was all wet and muddy, his hair was a mess and he had small cuts on him.

"Sorry Donald." he said.

"Where have you been and what happened to you?!"

"Are you okay Sora?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah, I did something thinking, and I can't let my problems get in the way of our quest. So, after I get cleaned up we should start to get going." he flashed a grin.

"Well okay then." Donald left for the ship.

"Glad your okay Sora." Jiminy then hoped back into Sora's pocket. Goofy was about to leave for the ship when he turned back to Sora.

"Sora, if you ever need to talk."

"Wouldn't want you to run away again." said Donald.

"Thank you, all three of you." Soon Sora was the only one left in the room. "Thank you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm. "Don't worry," he said "I'll get this back to you and we'll go home. All three of us. Together. Sora replaced the charm and walked to the ship.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


End file.
